Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 2
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 1 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 3}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 2. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Fleckenschweif *Wolkenschweif *Dunkelstreif *Mausefell *Rußpelz *Steinfell *Nebelfuß *Sandsturm *Frostfell *Weißpelz *Kleinohr *Borkenpelz *Bernsteinpfote *Graustreif *Goldblüte *Farnpelz *Halbgesicht *Brombeerpfote *Blaustern (nur ihr Leichnam) *Langschweif Erwähnte Charaktere *Tigerstern *Eichenherz *Silberfluss (nicht namentlich) *Federpfote (nicht namentlich) *Sturmpfote (nicht namentlich) *Buntgesicht *Muskat (nicht namentlich) Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Hochstein *****Anführerbau ****Heilerbau ****Ginstertunnel ****Kriegerbau ****Kinderstube ****Lichtung ***Schlangenfelsen **Fluss Tiere *Hund **Meute *Amsel *Fuchs *Dachs *Kaninchen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, DonnerClan, Große Versammlung, SchattenClan, SternenClan, Zweibeiner, Gesetz der Krieger, Frischbeutehaufen, Silbervlies *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Anführer, Krieger, Junges, Heiler, Stellvertreter, Schüler *Zeit: Herzschlag, Monde *Redewendung: "jemandem die Zunge geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 31: Das Wort wusstest vom Satz "Du wusstest, dass sie hier sind?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 20 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 31: Dunkelstreifs Beschreibung (black (striped)) wurde nicht vollständig mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 20 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 32: Der Satzrest "(...) to destroy ThunderClan with (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 20-21 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 32: Der Satzrest "(...) in time to hear the confrontation, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 21 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 32: Der Satzrest "(...), their fur beginning to bristle as they realized they were being treated as intruders." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 21 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 32: Der Satz "Stonefur gave him a curt nod and took the lead as he and Mistyfoot made their way toward the gorse tunnel." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Steinfell nickte ihm knapp/kurz zu und übernahm die Führung, als er und Nebelfuß sich zum Ginstertunnel aufmachten.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Steinfell verneigte sich vor ihm und übernahm die Führung in Richtung Ginstertunnel." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 22 von ''The Darkest Hour) *Seite 33: Der Satzrest "(...) - that Bluestar had given up her kits to another Clan (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 22 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 33: Der Satz "Aber es war nicht zu ändern." wurde im Deutschen hinzugeschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 22 von ''The Darkest Hour) *Seite 34: Der Satzteil "(...), however little he liked it." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), so wenig sie ihm auch gefiel.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), so schwer sie auch war." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 22 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 35: Das Wort ihn vom Satz "(...) nicht, ihn der Lüge zu bezichtigen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 23 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 35: Das Wort immer vom Satz "Blaustern hat immer zu ihrem Clan gehalten." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 24 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 35: Der Satz "The ThunderClan cats had been so horrified that Graystripe had felt he couldn't stay in his birth Clan any longer." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Die DonnerClan-Katzen waren so entsetzt (darüber) gewesen, dass Graustreif sich fühlte, als könne er nicht länger in seinem Geburtsclan bleiben.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Die DonnerClan-Katzen waren entsetzt gewesen, als Graustreif meinte, er könnte nicht länger bei dem Clan bleiben, in dem er geboren war." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 24 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 35: Der Satzrest "When (the kits) were born, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 24 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 37: Das Wort ''Hauskätzchen vom Satz "Aber ein Hauskätzchen!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 26 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 38: "(...) gegen Feuerherz' feindselige Haltung (...)" - Vor dem Wort feindselige müsste "unberechtigt" stehen, da im Original die Rede von unreasonable hostility ist (vgl. Seite 26 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 38: Der Satzrest "(...), and Fireheart's heart swelled with gratitude." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 26 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 38: Das Wort ''du vom Satz "(...) besser kennt als du." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 27 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 38: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze nach Dunkelstreif." - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 27 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 38: "(...), dass der dunkle Krieger beim Angriff der Hunde (...)" - Statt beim müsste es "vor dem" heißen, da im Original die Rede von before the dog attack ist (vgl. Seite 27 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 39: Der Satzrest "(...), unable to hide his anger." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 27 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 40: "Mit der Schwanzspitze brachte (...)" - Statt ''Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 28 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 40: Der Satzrest "(...) and no other cat's." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 28 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 41: Der Satzrest "(...) with anger, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 29 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 41: Der Satzrest "(...), as if they were still young cats." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 29 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 41: "(...) mit seinen Bernsteinaugen an, (...)" - Vor dem Wort ''Bernsteinaugen müsste "zusammengekniffenen" oder "verengten" stehen, da im Original die Rede von narrowed amber eyes ist (vgl. Seite 30 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 42: Mausefells Beschreibung (tabby) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 30 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 43: Der Satzteil "Fireheart stood watching near the base of the Highrock, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz stand nahe beim Fuß des Hochsteins und beobachtete alles.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz hielt am Fuß des Hochsteins Wache (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 31 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 44: "(...), dass Farnpelz immer noch zögerte, (...)" - Statt zögerte müsste es "Zweifel hatte" oder "Bedenken zu haben schien" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Brackenfur was still doubtful ist (vgl. Seite 32 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 44: Der Satzrest "(...), as if he were a kit again, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 32 von '' The Darkest Hour '') Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 2nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 2 Kategorie:Verweise